


Bardic Lore

by Junnesejer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bard - Freeform, But not so Modern, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, From a different world, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Modern Boy in Thedas, Original Character(s), Other, falling in love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnesejer/pseuds/Junnesejer
Summary: I'm honestly not surprised something like this would happen. Messing with Dragon cults isn't the smartest thing I've ever agreed to do but I did it anyways. Now? I'm stuck who knows where. Though I've been here for only a week it's easy to tell humans treat elves like dirt and since being of elven blood I'm being treated the same, no matter I'm sure I'll find a way to live.





	1. Lost to Faerûn.

Three months in Thedas, two in Krkwall.

Kirkwall isn't the nicest place ever but I've been getting some work from a Mercenary named  
Meeran, his work isn't very easy or fun but since I'm not allowed to use any magic because of Kirkwall and how they treat mages.

Mostly in my free time I've been in the Chantry reading up on the lore and religion. It doesn't make sense why they'd treat the mages and elves here, I doesn't really understood anything about Thedas but for now it's my home if you can call it that. Right now I've been living in Lowtown, not the best place but it's home.

Sighing to myself I slowly stand and move to put the book I was reading away, as I move down the stairs passing the Chantry sisters. As I walk down the stairs passing a man and a dwarf. Stopping slightly to turn and watch them as they continue on and the Chantry sisters giggle and whisper about the pair. Leaving the Chantry and heading to Darktown to visit my favourite mage Anders.


	2. Note

My bard Vethasbel is from Dungeons and dragons so how I see it since his magic isn't from the fade and the fade doesn't exist in the Faerûn so how I'm playing it as his magic would act wild and maybe even destructive the higher spell would be or if if needs more focus if that makes sense.

But I think I may require some help with my writing because I'm not good at most things considering my boyfriend asked me to write this and refuses to help so if you should like to help me out feel free to let me know.

I'll probably post on Fridays or Saturdays if I have time if anyone wanted to know.

_Junnesejer_

_P.s I think I forgot to mention my bard. His name is Vethasbel Rintherinyonien Maltanas. That's all you get for now._


End file.
